


the bees

by thanks_kageyama (terrorstrike)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, RIP me, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrorstrike/pseuds/thanks_kageyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kags has a long day...... until he comes home to someone waiting for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spirittai1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirittai1/gifts).



> for my qpp <3 i love you

it's been a long day for kagehans tobeeo;;, first he hsa volleyball practice, then he had to reenact a scene from the bee movie(tsukishima made fun of him all day), but now........ he is finally alone. alone in his rom and alone with another certain........ something(a/n: god it's not a dildo????? robes isn't that gros guys......)

 

he crossed his room and laid his eyes on a round objcet; his beloved volleyball-chen. "volleyball-chan,.,,,.." tobio whispered sensually, discarding his empty milk gallon on the floor with the rest of them. "im so glad im home...... so i can bee with you" he picked up hye volleyball Very Gently and craddled it in his wannabe bara arms

 

"tobio............," volleyball-cham murmured in a small voice. tobio almost thinks that volleyball-chain was............ Blushing???! "tobio i want to bee with u 4ever"

 

tobio gasped with great surprise. volleyball-chan wants to be........... with him!??? "volleyball-chab...." he said, caressing the volleyball's cheek, "u rly want to Bee with me?"

 

"of course tobo.... as long as it's not against Bee Law"

 

"volleyball-chat....... even if was against Bee Law I would stY with you...." tobio said lovingly, "here.,.... let's sleep........." tobeo got into bed with the volleyball, putting his arm protectively around it.

 

"i will Never leave you, volleyball-chan..... Never Gonna Give You Up............" tobio vowed, his breath hot against the white leather.

 

"t-tobio........" the obviously uke volleyball whimpered.

 

kags and volleyball-chan ending up making sweet ,sweet love.

 

little did they Know, hinata was outside the window with his phone........

 

"holy shit these are so going on every single social media i use....... teach that volleyball-fucking fuck" hinats grinned mischeevelously, and exited the scene, proud of his New Find

 

~ scene ~

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned


End file.
